


A New Years Eve Kiss

by Oleander_Lights



Series: Magentashipping (HopxNia) [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Autistic Hop (Pokemon), Autistic Shakuya | Peonia, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleander_Lights/pseuds/Oleander_Lights
Summary: Nia and Hop have been dating for six months and with New Years just around the corner Nia thinks it’s time for their first kiss.....now if only she can get up the courage to do it
Relationships: Hop/Shakuya | Peonia
Series: Magentashipping (HopxNia) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086530
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	A New Years Eve Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year Everyone! Welcome to my first oneshot of 2021 and my first Magentashipping oneshot!
> 
> And as always you can make fanart of any scene in my Fics just send it to me on my Instagram at Peculiarpancakes or tag me in the post.
> 
> Without further ado the story! I hope you enjoy!

Wyndon was covered in a blanket of snow the day after Christmas. And each of the students of Wyndon academy were spread out across the city, whether it be the students who stayed in the dorms at school or the kids who stayed with their family in the city.

Nia Joshi laid on her belly on her bed. She scrolled through her Instagram as music played. She wore the sweater she got for Christmas the day before (her dad had made it for her and if she were to be honest then it was indeed comfortable and it kept her warm).

Her phone buzzed lightly in her hand as she received a message from her friend Marnie.

Marnie.Iskra: So, have you kissed Hop yet?

Nia buried her face in her pillow to muffle her scream. She lifted her face from the pillow before she repeated her actions.

She had thought about kissing Hop, but every time she tried to, she always chickened out before she could. She had to do it, they’d been dating for six months (not that she’d told her dad, but still).

NiaJoshi: No, I always get shy whenever I’m around him! I want to kiss him but I’m so worried to!

Three dots drummed the side of Marnie’s profile picture. Which was a mirror selfie of her in full punk make up.

Marnie.Iskra: what if you kiss him no New Year's Eve? 

Nia screamed into her pillow again, God, that’s right! New Year's Eve! Everyone she knew would be celebrating their hearts away!

NiaJoshi: fine, I’ll do it then. I’ll make it something he won’t ever forget

Marnie.Iskra: Good. 

  
  


Nia flipped herself onto her back and rubbed the fluffy fabric of her blanket. Why did she agree to that, as much as she wanted their first kiss to be over she also wanted it to be special. That’s what first kisses were supposed to be: special. Especially if it were to be the first kiss of both of the parties. Which in this case: it was. After all, first kisses were _always_ _perfect_ in the movies. So this one would need to be _completely_ perfect. Something Hop would remember for the rest of his life!

* * *

New Year's Eve was here and night had fallen on the city of Wyndon. It had taken Arceus to convince her father to let her go out tonight.

Nia wore her headphones (due to the fireworks) as she walked through Wyndon holding Hop’s hand. It felt so soft and so nice to touch honestly.

“C’mon Nia just kiss him already! You’ve practiced on your dolls plenty of times! What would be so different about kissing him?” Nia scolded herself as she rubbed the fabric of her skirt, which relieved her anxiety a little bit.

“Night is beautiful tonight,” Hop said as the two walked along the cold streets of Wyndon, “But not as beautiful as you,”.

Nia gave a small giggle and blush as Hop said his corny compliment. Hop was ever the charmer, even as awkward as he could be sometimes, he was still a charming boy.

“Hey uh Hop,” Nia asked nervously as she squeezed Hop’s hand a little tighter, “I was wondering….if we could maybe kiss?”

“I mean…… I’d really...like that,” Hop said, and Nia could almost feel the blush that came to his cheeks from where she stood, “So uh….let’s do it...I guess,”.

Hop got in front of Nia, it helped that they two were the same height as well, “Well...let’s go,”.

And the two locked lips in a kiss as the fireworks began to go off. It was….wet and Hop’s mouth tasted of the minty and cold flavored gum he would always chew. It felt…. comforting and warm.

Nia could hear the muffled sounds of fireworks through her headphones as the two parted lips.

The two each released an awkward giggle, which caused their breath to mist in the Wyndon night.

“That was… _ nice _ ”, Hop hummed, Nia looked down to see Hop was twirling his fingers in excitement.

Nia smiled a little, “Yes it was…..let’s do it again,”.

And the two once again kissed as the fireworks lit up the Wyndon night sky. Making it picture the perfect second kiss.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
